How'd I Get So Lucky?
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt I got from Tumbr, a one shot full of an overload of grenna fluff and cuteness! Please enjoy!


**_Anon Request: Could _****_you do grenna fic that's all fluffy and cute?_**

"Brenna…?" I hear a soft voice accompanied by a gentle knock on my door, as I turn around, the door is pushed open, revealing a smiling Greer.

"Hey there." She beams and drops her back on the floor and makes her way over to my bed.

"So Ms. Brenna Carver what do you want to do today?" Greer winks as I toss the last of my clothes into the laundry basket in the corner.

"You know… I don't know, I was thinking, you could pick what we do." I beam and she hums quietly and glances around the room.

"How about a night in? We could… Watch movies… And just, relax." She smiles and I chuckle softly and move forward slipping my arms around her waist, "that sounds perfect. Also we have the house to ourselves." I beam and lean forward placing a peck to her lips.

"You brought other clothes right?" I wink and she chuckles softly with a nod motioning to the bag on the floor.

"Yeah, I brought some lazy day clothes..." She smiles and I slowly slide my arms from around her waist, and she moves to her bag.

"Give me a sec, I'll go change then we can start our lazy date night." Greer winks and moves towards the bathroom. I move to my dresser drawers and shuffle through them. I grab a tank top and a pair of black sweats, and quickly slip them on. I walk over and fall onto the bed with a huff just as my bedroom door opens in walks Greer in a pair of black shorts and an old Ecology shirt.

"You started being lazy without me? I'm insulted." Greer giggles as she crawls onto the bed next to me, draping her arm across my stomach. She slides her hand onto my side and pulls me closer to her, I sigh contently as she rubs up and down my side. She scoots closer, I lift my arm up and she scoots into the space I made, snuggling into my side and shoulder. She buries her face in the crook of my neck and hums softly, "this was a great idea." Her voice muffled slightly, her hot breath on my neck.

"Yeah it was…" I whisper quietly watching her cuddle impossibly closer to me, "ready to watch that movie?" I ask quietly and she whispers a soft, 'yes' against my neck. I sit up slowly, as Greer detaches herself from me with a pout. I lean over and grab the laptop from beside the bed. I lay it on top of me and turn Greer's way.

"We can watch whatever movie you want." I smile and she beams searching through Netflix. She pauses on the Disney movies and glances my way, "any movie?" She asks with a grin and I sigh softly, and slowly nod. She grins impossibly wide as she clicks on 'The Little Mermaid' I shake my head with a smile as the movie loads.

"You would pick a Disney movie." I smirk and she cuddles back into my shoulder, "you did say any movie." She giggles and I lean my head on hers, "I did didn't I?" I smile. She moves her head momentarily and looks up placing a kiss to my cheek, she nestles back down into her comfortable position.

I forgot how much I enjoyed Disney movies… I hold Greer close as the movie plays on. The part where everyone sings 'Kiss The Girl', I can hear Greer softly singing along with the song, and I have to admit, I know the lyrics too.

I feel Greer shift slightly, her arm moves from around my stomach, her hand slowly travels to the left side of my face. She pushes me to face her, a large smile slips onto her face, she slowly moves forward placing her lips gently against mine, her hand caresses my cheek as she slowly pulls away, eyes darting around my face.

"How did I get so lucky…?" She mutters and I can feel heating creeping up my neck to my cheeks, the way she's looking at me makes my heart skip a beat.

"No… I'm the lucky one…" I mutter bringing my hand up and brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She bites her lip and leans forward pressing another soft kiss to my lips.

"I never thought I'd fall this hard for someone…" She pauses and sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it gently, as a large grin spreads across my features, as she snuggles back down into my shoulder, returning to her previous position.

We cuddle close as we finish up the movie, watching the romantic kiss that ends most Disney movies. I turn and glance down at Greer catching her eyes already on me.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" I ask, stretching with a groan as Greer hums softly.

"I don't know… Want to watch another Disney movie? You can pick this time." She gives me her biggest, brightest smile.

"I have got to run to the bathroom. Pick while I'm gone!" She announces as she separates from me and moves out of the room. I scan through the Disney movies, unsure of which one to pick. I decide on 'The Lion King' and wait patiently for Greer to return.

She moves back through the door and pulls it closed behind her before climbing back into bed and cuddling even closer than before, if that's possible.

"So what'd you pick?" She whispers against my neck.

"Lion King. It's one of my favorites." I smile and Greer's eyes flick up to mine.

"Be prepared. I cry every time Mufasa dies." She mutters against my neck. I lean down and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Ready to start?" I ask quietly, as Greer turns to face the screen. I hit play and slip my arm around Greer pulling her close. I hum the opening theme softly as the movie plays on.

I hold Greer close to me, and find myself watching her instead of watching the movie. Watching her stare at the screen intently, a small smile breaking through on certain parts. I feel myself imitating Greer once again, a grin plastered to my face.

The part with Mufasa's death comes too soon, I look away from the screen and turn my attention to Greer who has a tear sliding down her face. She sits up momentarily, before she can wipe the tears away I slide my hands on either side of her face, wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

I drag my thumb across her bottom lip and hold her chin slightly as I lean forward and place a gentle peck to her lips. I lean back with a soft smile, "better?" I whisper and Greer nods with a smile.

"Yeah… Thank you." She beams laying her head back down on my shoulder.

The movie plays on, and before I know it the credits are rolling. I glance down, smiling at the sleeping form of Greer, I move slowly to put my laptop on the floor, but doing so jars Greer from her sleep.

She slowly sits up blinking rapidly, and glancing around the room as she stretches with a groan.

"I'm up now…." She whispers her voice thick with sleep makes me smile. I stand up and flip the light off, and climb back in bed next to Greer.

"Go back to sleep…" I whisper softly as I grab the blanket at the end of my bed and pull it over the both of us. Greer nods sleepily and lays back down she buries her face in the crook of my neck as I pull her close.

"Goodnight Brenna..." Greer whispers against my neck bringing a smile to my face, I turn and place a kiss to her forehead.

"Night Greer." I smile hugging her close.

How did I get so lucky?

**ANON! I really hope this was fluffy enough for you! ;) I did my best! :) Hope you all enjoy it. :) Tell me what you think! **


End file.
